


Lazy Morning

by Whovian_bth



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian_bth/pseuds/Whovian_bth
Summary: Fluffy one shot of how the Doctor and Yaz spend their morning.





	Lazy Morning

The doctor woke up like she normally did at 6 am. She opened her eyes and was met with the morning sun shining through the blinds and felt something tickling her nose. She looked down and saw a mess of hair. She remembered the night before, her and Yaz snugging in Yaz’s bed watching a film and smiled, they must have fallen asleep. She felt Yaz’s cold nose pressed into her neck, she was on her side with one leg hooked over her legs, enveloped by the doctor’s arms.

The doctor stretched her arms and legs out. She pushed the mess of hair off Yaz’s face, smiling at how cute her girlfriend always looked when asleep.

“Yaz” she whispered, this didn’t seem to do anything. “Yaz” she said in a singsong way, rocking the girl slightly. “Time to wake up” she continued, turning to her side, pulling away from where Yaz was resting her head. She heard a small moan as Yaz reached out her arm in the hope of pulling her back, failing as she had no energy so early in the morning, resulting in it just dropping on the doctor’s stomach.

The doctor laughed slightly at how bad Yaz was at waking up in the mornings, it was always a process. She turned back to her, lifting the duvet up as she climbed on top of the younger girl, placing kisses all over her face and neck, this method usually proved the best way to wake her. She stopped when she felt Yaz’s arms wrap around her and looked down to see her smiling, still with her eyes closed.

“Are you awake now?” the doctor asked placing one last kiss on Yaz’s cheek before rolling off her and sitting up against the headboard.

“No” Yaz moaned as she turned onto her front half lying on the doctor resting her head on her stomach and pulled the duvet up over her head.

The doctor sighed but couldn’t help smiling at how adorable she was. She pulled the duvet off both of them “Yaz” the doctor moaned playfully “You have to go to work” 

Yaz lifted her head up, finally opening her eyes “Doctor. What time is it?” she mumbled with a croaky voice.

“Just gone six” the doctor said stroking Yaz’s hair, flattening it back down.

Yaz dropped her head back down onto the doctor’s stomach with a loud sigh. “Doctor” she groaned “its Saturday. I don’t have work.”

“Oh” the doctor realised. “Still,” she said her voice way to cheery for 6 in the morning “We have a whole day ahead of us. Come on” the doctor shook Yaz’s shoulders gently.

“Nooo” Yaz moaned again pulling the duvet back over them “it’s too early” she muttered into the doctor’s stomach as she nestled back into her.

“Yeahhh” the doctor said imitating Yaz’s tone. She pulled the duvet back off them and slipped out the bed, letting Yaz’s head drop onto the bed. She looked down at the girl, still with her eyes closed but now frowning.

“I’m going to make us some tea.” She turned and started walking out the room shouting back “You better be up when I get back”.

But of course, when she returned with two cups in her hands Yaz was fast asleep again, curled in fetal position without a duvet. The doctor rolled her eyes and wondered how she wasn’t freezing without the duvet and in only some small shorts and a baggy top. Yaz answering her question when she shivered slightly, pulling her knees in tighter.

The doctor sighed and put the cups on the side table deciding to give up on getting Yaz up. She crawled onto the bed next to Yaz pulling the duvet back over them, Yaz instantly cuddled into her when she felt her arm wrap around her back. The doctor grabbed the remote to Yaz’s TV and decided to continue watching the newly discovered Netflix, sipping her tea contently as she relaxed using her free hand to play with Yaz’s hair, absently rubbing her back every now and then.

About two hours had passed and the doctor was still watching Netflix, her tea finished. She had slipped down the headboard slightly, lying on her back with her head propped up with pillows so she could still see the TV. Yaz had somehow managed to move on top of the doctor in her sleep, her head resting on the doctor’s chest tucked under her chin, her hair tickling the doctor every time she moved a little and their legs a tangled mess.

It was now nearing 8.30 and the doctor had just started another episode of her new favorite TV show when she started to feel Yaz stir slightly. She heard Yaz grumble slightly as she started to wake, the doctor reached up to stroke her hair trying to stop her fall asleep again.

Yaz lifted her head, staring up at the doctor with one eye squeezed closed blocking out the harsh lighting.

The doctor smiled down at her “Hey”

“Hey” Yaz replied opening her other eye smiling back at the doctor, her voice cracking slightly. She used her arms to prop herself up, shifting up the doctor till she reached the doctor's lips giving her a soft kiss. She pulled away and placed a kiss on the crook of her neck then burrowed her head in it, wrapping her arms around the doctor.

“I like waking up with you” she murmured with a content sigh.

“I like waking up with you too” the doctor replied turning to kiss Yaz’s head “even if it does take you two and a half hours to actually wake up” poking Yaz’s sides playfully making her squirm slightly as she tried not to giggle.

Yaz slid off the doctor and sat up, the doctor instantly missed her warmth and sat up herself leaning against the headboard. She looked over to the clock “it’s not even 9 yet. And it’s a Saturday. It’s not my fault you get up ridiculously early.” She said playfully.

“There’s so much to do though, and so little time to do it. I like getting up early and not sleeping the day away like _some_ people” she playfully mocked the younger girl. 

Yaz looked up from fiddling with the doctor’s pyjama bottoms, she looked at the doctor with a cheeky grin “so if I was to suggest spending the day in bed, watching crappy TV, cuddling and …” she glided her hands up from the doctor’s legs, sliding them up under the doctor’s shirt  “… other stuff…” she leaned forwards towards the doctor and placed a messy kiss on her neck, biting slightly as she pulled away “…you would say no” she finished her face inches from the doctors with a raised eyebrow.

The doctor smirked at her grabbing her shoulders and flipping the smaller girl, so she was straddling her. “Obviously not” she said between placing kisses down the Yaz’s jawline.

Pyjamas got discarded very quickly after this and they did spend the whole of Saturday in bed the TV completely forgotten. The doctor then decided this was, in fact, the best way to spend every Saturday.


End file.
